The Goldbergs: When No One Is Looking
by Richd172
Summary: This Story takes place after 'Could Never Give Up'. Beverly, Murray and Pops went to go visit some family. Erica and Barry went to a concert while Adam is left alone. They have Lainey stop by to check on Adam when she catches him doing something.


The Goldbergs: When No One Is Looking

This Story takes place after 'Could Never Give Up'. Beverly, Murray and Pops went to go visit some family. Erica and Barry went to a concert while Adam is left alone. They have Lainey stop by to check on Adam when she catches him doing something.

Main Characters: Adam Goldberg and Lainey.

Other Characters: Beverly, Murray, Erica, Barry and Pops.

Notes

Pops is in the story but doesn't have any lines. Also would you guys please stop telling me to do more of the same stories I have more in mind. After the next two stories I'm taking a break.

Chapter 1

Beverly, Murray and Pops where about to leave to go visit some family up state. Adam, Erica and Barry where watching TV. Beverly said to her children "Come say goodbye to us kids". The three kids got up to say goodbye to the adults of the family. Murray said "Now Adam and Barry don't try to do anything stupid"! Both boys said "Dad we won't do anything stupid". Then they left leaving the three kids all alone. Erica then goes upstairs to pack. Later Barry goes upstairs to also pack. A moment later the two older siblings come back downstairs to say goodbye to Adam. As they are leaving Erica tells Adam "Hey butt head Lainey is coming over to stay with you while we are gone". Adam saw that his two siblings where holding hands and thought that it was sort of strange but didn't care.

Adam just replied to Erica "Okay that'll be fine with me". Barry says to his brother as they are out the door "Also Adam don't try to do anything funny with her"?! Adam then says to his brother as they leave "I want try to do anything funny with Lainey". Then the two siblings leave. But Adam and their parents didn't know that Barry and Erica were secretly dating one another. They get into the car and drive half way before saying anything to each other. Erica then says to Barry "Hey Barry I just have a great idea that we could do"? Barry said "Sure what do you have in mind"? Erica then says to her brother "Well I was thinking that we could stop off at school and fuck in the gym". Barry thought for a few minutes. But right away Barry said "Hell yes let's do that". Erica the drives towards the school that they all go too.

Chapter 2

At their high school gym

The gym was dark but had some light that you could see. But you could see Barry and Erica. Erica was on her hands and knees also she was fully naked on a bleacher. While Barry just had his boxers and pants off. Erica says while Barry fucks her from behind "Oh god Barry fuck me"! Barry said "Oh god Erica I love fuck you"! Barry then pulled his sister's hair back. Then they stopped fucking on the bleacher as Erica went to go sit on Barry's dick facing him. There was some squeaking noise from where they are. Erica then said "Before we leave Barry I'd like you to fuck me against the wall and just standing up". Barry nods yes to Erica and stands up. Then he walks up the bleachers and goes to the top and slams his sister against the wall.

Barry then stopped fucking Erica against the wall and went back to sit down as his sister got off. Then she came back to Barry but was facing the other way. Barry then got up and held Erica by the legs. The sound of Barry's balls slapping against Erica's vagina echoed threw out the gym. Also Erica said very loud "OH FUCK YES BARRY"! Barry and Erica looked at each other. Then the two kissed for a long time. Barry then had to tell Erica "Uh I have to cum but I don't want to make a mess in the gym". Erica looked lovingly at her brother and then said "Why don't you come in me boo"? Barry then just cums inside Erica and she gets off after they are done.

Erica and Barry go to put back on their clothes. All that Barry has to put on is his boxers and jeans. Erica first puts on her underwear then her bra. Next she puts her jeans back on her with the belt buckled. Then she puts her camasall and finally her shit. Erica says as she grabs her purse "Let's go Barry before someone sees us". The two leave the gym and gets back into the car to go to their hotel where there concert is. But this time Barry was driving.

Back at home

Adam was watching TV when he heard the door bell ring. Adam said "I'm coming". Adam then opens the door to see Lainey standing there at the door. Adam saw Lainey wearing a tank top showing her boobs and spanks. Adam felt his dick get hard as Lainey entered. Lainey said "Wow Adam you've gotten really adorable since the last time I saw you". Adam said while blushing "Well thank you Lainey. Oh and Erica said that you can stay in her room". Lainey said "Well that's nice of her to do that for me. I'm going to bring my stuff upstairs and go take a shower". Adam grabbed her bag and said "Let me help you". Lainey said thank you and the two went upstairs. Adam brought Lainey to her room then went into his room to take a knap.

Later Adam heard Lainey go into the bathroom. Adam was sleeping with his clothes on. He then followed Lainey into the bathroom and saw her get into the shower. Adam said to himself as he watched Lainey get into the shower "Damn Lainey has a nice ass and a great rack". Adam then watched Lainey wash her body threw the curtains. Adam's hand hit the door with a loud noise. Lainey heard that noise and said "Who's there"? Adam said to himself "Oh balls what do I do"? Adam started to worry that he might be in big trouble. He knew that Lainey was a nice girl and would understand. So Adam came up with something to tell Lainey. Adam walked into the bathroom "It's just me Lainey I was just wondering if you where in the bathroom"? Lainey said as her head was just showing "That's alright Adam I forgive you". Adam then said "I was wondering if you'd let me also take a shower". Lainey really wanted to see what Adam looked like naked. Lainey said "Sure come on in Adam". Adam was really excited that Lainey let him take a shower with her.

Erica had never let Adam take a shower or a bath with her. First Adam took off his Star War shirt the most slipped off his jeans. Lainey wasn't look at Adam getting changed. But then Adam takes off his Batman boxers. Adam says to Lainey "Alright Lainey I'm coming in now". Lainey says while rubbing soap on her "Okay Adam". Adam gets into the shower and sees Lainey's big boobs. Adam had froze right there in the shower. He could hear what Lainey was saying to him. Lainey said "Hello Adam could you please help me with putting soap on my back"? Adam said nervously "Uhm sure Lainey I'll do that for you". Adam than puts soap on her back then Lainey washes it off. Adam goes to the shower to get his hair wet. Lainey says to Adam "Hear Adam let me help you with that". Lainey then runs soap all over Adam's back. Then Adam washes it all off as Lainey gets ready to wash his front.

As Lainey gets closer to Adam but then she slips in the shower and Adam's dick ends up hitting her in the face. Lainey gets up and says to Adam "I'm fine Adam no need to worry about me". Then Lainey puts soap on Adam chest and body. Lainey then takes a hold of Adam's dick. Then Lainey and Adam just look at each other. Lainey then let's go of Adam's dick. Adam says "Okay now that was strange". Lainey replies back "Yep that was really strange". Adam and Lainey get out of the shower and dry off. Then they both go to their own rooms. Later Adam and Lainey come out of their rooms to have dinner. As they have dinner Lainey wants to say something to Adam. Lainey says "So Uhm Adam how's Dana doing"? Adam said "We are broken up at the moment". Lainey said "Oh I'm sorry Adam do you want a hug". Adam nods yes and Lainey gives him a hug.

Later the two go to bed in their own room. While the two where in bed they both where having a strange dream. Adam was having a dream that he was on his bed fucking a blonde haired girl. Lainey's dream was that she was on top getting fucked by someone from behind. Neither one didn't know who it was that they were doing.

Chapter 3

Adam awoke knowing who he was fucking in his dream. Lainey also woke up knowing that Adam and herself where having sex in the dream. Adam and Lainey see each other in the hall and doesn't say anything to one and other. Then they go down to have breakfast. Lainey says to Adam "So how did you sleep last night Adam"? Adam answered Lainey "Yes I did have goodnight sleep, what about you"? Lainey also answered Adam back "Yes Adam I did have a goodnight sleep". Then they cleaned up after breakfast. But then Adam and Lainey went their own ways. For most of the day neither one of them could get the dream out of their heads. Lainey was thinking to just get this over with.

An hour later Adam was watching Double Dare on TV. Lainey then came downstairs and saw Adam on the couch. Lainey goes over and sits next to Adam. Lainey knew what Adam was was watching on TV. Lainey says "So Adam I have to tell you something"? Adam also said "So do I Lainey". Both Adam and Lainey told each other about the dream that they had. Lainey said to Adam "Wow that's strange that we both had the same dream". Adam said "So what do you think that we should do"? Lainey thought on what they should do. Lainey didn't want to have Adam to be sad. Lainey asked Adam "So do you wanna have sex with me"? Adam said "Sure why not but we must not tell anyone". Lainey replies "Yes I agree too but let's go upstairs".

So then Lainey and Adam go upstairs to his room. They get into Adam's room and Lainey pushes Adam onto his bed. Lainey then goes to sit next to Adam and starts to make out with him. Then they stop kissing to look at each other. Lainey said to Adam "I think that we should get naked before doing anything else Adam"? Adam knew that Lainey was right and he would do the same with Dana. So Lainey got off the bed and went to the other side of the room.

Chapter 4

Adam also got off his bed to get undressed. First Lainey took off her shirt showing her 32C bra. Lainey then saw Adam take off his sister. She said to herself "I sort of knew that Adam would look like that". Then both took off their pants showing Adam's Superman boxers and showing Lainey's red underwear with the same colored bra. Adam said to Lainey "Well nice color bra and underwear Lainey". Lainey didn't laugh at Adam cause she understood that Adam had them on. Lainey then said to Adam "Adam can you please turn around so you don't see me naked"? Adam says "Okay I'll turn around". Adam turns around so that he can't see Lainey taking off her bra and underwear.

But then Lainey tells Adam "Okay Adam you can now look". Adam turns around to see Lainey's body naked. Adam then had his mouth open wide. Lainey also was looking at Adam naked. Lainey said "Wow Adam I think that you look better then your brother". Adam didn't know what to say to Lainey. Adam and Lainey meet by the foot of his bed and started to make out. The Lainey pushes Adam onto his bed. Adam says "Lainey what are you doing"? Lainey said "I'm going to suck your dick Adam". Adam was okay with Lainey going to do that.

But then later Lainey put her body by Adams face. Adam was okay with lick Lainey's vagina. Neither one said anything to each other. But then Lainey put her head up to say something to Adam. Lainey said "Uh god Adam, I think now we should fuck". Adam didn't want to say no to Lainey but really wanted to do her. Adam then said to Lainey "Sure Lainey lets do that".

Chapter 5

At the hotel

Erica and Barry had gotten to the hotel. Erica was on top of Barry with his dick in her vagina. Erica said out loud "UHHHH FUCK ME BARRY"! Barry then started to fuck Erica harder and faster. But then Erica turned to face the TV. Barry then grabbed onto Erica's sides. Later Erica then put her back onto Barry's chest. Barry said "Erica I do have to say that your better then Lainey"? Erica really wasn't listening to what Barry had said about her best friend. Erica then put an arm around Barry's neck and they looked at each other.

Erica and Barry then looked into each other's eyes. Then both of them kisses on the lips. Erica said again "Oh god yes Barry fuck me as hard as you can"! Barry on the other hand couldn't really say anything. Barry then felt like he had to come. So he asks his sister "So Erica do you want me to come inside you or on you"? Erica said to Barry right away "I'd like you come inside me so that there won't be anything on the sheets". Soon later Barry comes inside of Erica and she falls over. The two of them falls asleep.

Back at home

Adam had gotten a condom on then put it on. Adam said to Lainey "Alright Lainey I'm ready for you to come onto me". Lainey then goes right over to Adam and stands above his then slowly lowers herself onto Adams dick. As his dick goes inside Lainey says "Oh my fucking god Adam your so hug"! Adam then brought Lainey up and down on his dick. Lainey put her hands onto Adam's legs and looks up at his ceiling. But then later Lainey leans forward onto Adam. Lainey just then looks at Adam as he grabs her ass. Adam was trying not to say anything but couldn't hold it in.

Adam said "Oh fuck yes Lainey"! Lainey had seemed to like Adam fucking her. She then put her hands onto Adam's legs and started to move backwards. Lainey was enjoying getting fucked by Adam.

Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Secret Ending

The boys where out for the afternoon doing something. Beverly and Erica meet in the kitchen. Beverly said "So the plan is to fuck all the guys except for Pops. Did you get Barry when you two where a way"? Erica said "Yes I did and next I plan to get Adam next. Oh and by the way mom you're going to get Barry and did you do Adam yet"? Beverly said "Yes I got Adam already and I plan to do Barry next".

The End

Notes

The next story will be about Beverly fucking Barry. Later it'll be Adam and Erica.


End file.
